Leigh Brackett
'Leigh Brackett '''is the former local sheriff of Haddonfield, Illinois, and the father of the late Annie Brackett. He teamed up with Dr. Loomis on Halloween, 1978 in order to track down an escaped Michael Myers. Biography Early Life At some point, Leigh met, fell in love with and later married an unnamed woman who would then give birth to their daughter, Annie. At another point, Brackett became the local sheriff of Haddonfield, Illinois and also became somewhat acquainted with Annie's best friends, Laurie Strode and Lynda Van der Klok. 1978 Massacre Meeting Dr. Loomis While Laurie was walking home from school and passing the Brackett house, she accidentally ran into Leigh, who apologized and stated that, since it was Halloween, everyone was entitled to one good scare. Later, Brackett responded to a call about a break-in at a Halloween store. After sending officers in to investigate, he noticed Annie and Laurie pull up in a car and spoke with them. He informed them of the situation and sent them back on their way, just before Dr. Sam Loomis approached him and asked him to talk. Brackett was informed of Michael Myers' escape from Smith's Grove Sanitarium and agreed to help Loomis track him down as he posed a great threat to the residents of Haddonfield. Searching For Myers search the Myers house.]] Loomis first suggested to search the old, abandoned Myers house as Michael may have used it as a hideout. Once the two got inside, they discovered the, still warm, corpse of a stay dog. Loomis deduced that Michael had grown hungry and taken to feasting on nearby strays. The two men then entered Michael's late sister's old room, where her murder had taken place. Loomis began to deduce how it had happened all those years ago until a loose pipe broke through the bedroom window, startling them both. Loomis explained to Leigh that he would stay in the house while Brackett went outside in order to inform his men of the situation. Brackett did as he said and ordered the officers in the neighbourhood to begin searching for Michael. |254x254px]]After waiting hours for Michael to return to his hideout, Loomis waited outside where he was suddenly approached by Brackett, who startled him. He informed Loomis that the town search had come up dry and the only discoveries were typical teenagers on Halloween night. He angrily stated that Haddonfield was a small, quiet town filled with loving, normal families and that if Michael was really loose, it was on Loomis.[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]] Brackett then presumably continued his search until one Officer on duty, Frank Hawkins, managed to capture Michael after he was shot and thrown off a balcony by Loomis.Halloween (2018) It is also presumed that Brackett learned about his daughter's murder at the hands of Michael earlier that night. Aftermath of 1978 It is unknown what happened Brackett after the events that took place in 1978 but it can be assumed that he either stepped down as sheriff due to his grief or retired later in his life as by 2018, Barker has taken over the position of sheriff. Personality Leigh is portrayed as a kind and caring man, who always looks out for everyone. He was determined to find Michael Myers in order to prevent the countless deaths of innocent people who resided in his town. He also showed kindness towards Laurie, who accidentally walked into him on her way home from school, even disallowing her from apologizing. Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween Kills|''Halloween Kills]]" References Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween Kills characters